


1.°

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: El primer beso de Sakuno no parece ser sacado de una película.





	1.°

El primer beso de Sakuno no parece ser sacado de una película romántica.

Cuando sucede no están a solas y ni siquiera se encuentran en un lugar que pueda ser considerado como apropiado para una cita. Además, sucede tan rápidamente que Sakuno no reacciona hasta que Kintarou se separa y se aleja un poco, sonriendo como si estuviese nervioso por lo que acaba de hacer.

Además el mundo no parece verse afectado por lo que acaba de suceder y la gente continúa caminando a su alrededor como si nada, por lo que no es hasta que él comienza a hablar que cae en cuenta que sí, él acaba de besarla en un impulso que, según él, lleva mucho resistiendo.

Cuando él pregunta si estuvo mal o si no debió, como si quisiese confirmar porqué debía disculparse antes de hacerlo, Sakuno no puede evitar sonreír.

Todavía está sorprendida y está segura que su rostro está totalmente rojo y no es ni remotamente cercano a como se lo había imaginado, pero de alguna forma es mucho mejor (mucho más perfecto) así.


End file.
